


The Elven Prince

by Isa_Iadel



Series: To Hold Hope In My Hands [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gandalf Meddles, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Soul Bond, taking back Erebor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Iadel/pseuds/Isa_Iadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to feel hopeless and after a while Legolas begins to accept that he will never again see Kili Durin.</p><p>But then Gandalf arrives with a letter from the Blue Mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All errors/typos are mine.
> 
> Do not reproduce

The Elven Prince

Part One

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed for Legolas Thranduilion like the slow fall of orange and red leaves from the trees as the woods of Mirkwood slipped into autumn.  It took a while for his father’s displeasure from his absence to fade, though Legolas guessed it would have been even longer if the King knew what his only heir had truly been up to.  Yet even when he suspected his father might be amenable to letting him travel to Lorien or Rivendell, Legolas did not ask.

He passed the time training with his father’s guard and responding to the increasingly concerned letters from Estel and Haldir.  The letters from Haldir he suspected represented both Haldir and Glorfindel and he did what he could to assure them that he wasn’t fading.  His hand tremors had ebbed once he was adjusted to being separated from Kili and by his own assessment he had decades until the physical effects would take hold.

   He preferred to be alone and spent as much of his time as possible roaming Mirkwood in solitude.  Sleep came far more often and easily, more so because he frequently hoped for glimpses of Kili than because he was actually tired.  But there was nothing.

Mithrandir returned to Mirkwood six summers after he had first come to ask Legolas to take on a new student.  Thranduil welcomed him as hospitality demanded, but it was obvious he was not pleased to see the wizard and did his best to prevent him from being alone with his son.  It took a week before Thranduil’s suspicion that Mithrandir intended to persuade his only heir to go off gallivanting again and his paranoia ebbed enough for them to exchange a few words in private.

“How is Kili?”

Mithrandir smiled at the breathless question and passed Legolas a letter, “I’m sure his own words will better persuade you that he is fine than whatever I might say.  How are you, Greenleaf?”

“I endure.”  He held the letter tightly, almost crumpling it, as he studied Mithrandir, “Why have you come?”

“To tell you in person that the quest to retake Erebor will soon begin.  I will travel directly to the Shire to meet the company of Dwarves that Thorin has assembled.”

“I will join you.”

“You know you cannot.”

Legolas fought to keep his breath even.  The news was hardly a surprise, but the thought was still terrifying.  Kili was marching off to retake his home and in the process the company would have to fight a dragon. “I should do nothing while Kili goes to face a dragon, Mithrandir?”

“My boy,” the wizard said gently, “This cannot be concealed from your father.  Nor can your identity be concealed from the Dwarves on a quest such as this.”

“Kili knows.”

Mithrandir raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Does he?”  He stroke his bead thoughtfully for a long moment during which Legolas hoped he would change his mind, but he shook his head.  “It matters not.”

“You set me on a path that bound my feet to move forward and now you counsel me to stay away from Kili Durin?”

“I did not make you fall in love with him,” Mithrandir said, “And there is far more at stake than you might think.”

“The Orcs-”

“They are merely symptom of a much greater problem,” Mithrandir said firmly.

“Please do not leave me here to do nothing,” Legolas said quietly. 

He was quiet for a moment, “We will be forced to pass through these borders to reach the Lonely Mountain.  It would help us to have an ally here, Greenleaf.”

Legolas was not entirely convinced, but the set of Mithrandir’s face indicated that it would be impossible to persuade him to change his mind.  “Very well, Mithrandir.”

Legolas retired to his bedroom and sat in the center of the bed and stared at the letter for a while before opening it.  Breaking the wax seal, he did his best to straighten the bent edges of the letter.

Greenleaf,

My Uncle has begun to gather our allies and we will soon depart the Blue Mountains for our quest.  I do not know exactly when we will set off, but it is likely to be only a few short weeks after you receive this letter.

I think of you everyday.  When I look at the stars and think of you looking at the same ones from your home, as you once advised me,I do feel some small measure of comfort.  I imagine that you are at least content, if not happy.  But I do sincerely hope you are happy, Greenleaf.

Should we survive to retake our home, I hope one day I may see you again and at the very least call you neighbor.  Keep yourself well.

Kili Durin

            Legolas folded the letter carefully and tucked it in his front pocket.  He kept it there everyday, rereading it over enough that the paper began to soften and fray.   The letter eased something in him.  While he knew that Kili was headed to face a dragon, the letter gave him something from Kili that he could hold onto.

            Not long after Mithrandir had left, Thranduil called a council meeting and Legolas attended more out of habit than actual interest.  His father did not bring up the wizards visit until the end of the meeting.

            “Legolas, did Mithrandir tell you anything of his future plans?”

            “Not particularly, father.”

            Thranduil was quiet for a moment, “I have heard rumors of movement from the Dwarves in the Blue Mountains.  If I have read the signs, I have no doubt that they have as well.  They will try to retake the Lonely Mountain.”

            “Why does this displease you?  The Mountain is theirs.  Why should they not take their home back?” Legolas asked.

            “I prefer to keep the dragon sleeping,” Thranduil replied calmly.  “Should it wake to an assault and survive, it will lay waste to everything in sight with flame and smoke.  I cannot support any course of action that might endanger Mirkwood.  Why should we be at risk because of their foolishness?!”

            Legolas tilted his head, “Surely you do not blame the Dwarves for the dragon attack…”

Thranduil sneered, “I blame the line of Durin.”

“I know that you have always disliked them-”

“It is true that I have never particularly cared for the Dwarves and I preferred we kept ourselves separate, but Thror Durin loved his treasure more than the safety of his people and their neighbors.  He was warned,” Thranduil said harshly.  “He was warned that he was amassing a dangerous treasure, but he could not stop himself.  That weakness runs in the entire line, Legolas.”  He stared at Legolas for a moment, “All of the Durin’s are bound by that curse.”

“Curse?”

Thranduil sighed and glanced around at his advisors.  “You are all dismissed.”  He remained quiet for a moment after they had left.  “I do not like to speak of such things, my son, though you have a right to know.  You know that before he was revealed as the deceiver, Sauron,” Thranduil grimaced at the name, “persuaded Celebrimbor of Eregion to make a series of rings.”

Legolas nodded.

“Of the seven given to the Dwarves, the most powerful of all was gifted to the line of Durin.  The rings did not work entirely as they were intended to and Sauron was unable to control the Dwarf Lords as he wished.  Their hearts were stronger than those of Men.  During III had the most resistance to the Sauron’s attempt to control them through the ring.  He laid a curse on Durin III and his entire line as punishment, a lust for gold that would take root in their hearts until it consumed them so long as they did not wear their ring.”

“And by the time the throne came to Thror Durin their love of gold had led them to amass so much gold that it caught the attention of a dragon,” Legolas finished. 

“They are unsafe neighbors, my son.  Even if they defeat Smaug, their hearts are not their own.  The curse will drive them to amass more and more gold and it will never stop.”  Gentleness tempered Thranduil’s expression, “I know you sometimes think me harsh, my child, but my first duty is and always will be the safety of our people.  I will not let Durin’s curse condemn us as well.”

Legolas was almost consumed with worry for Kili.  That such a curse might take root in Kili’s heart and destroy all that resided there except a love for gold was a frightening possibility.  How could he face a Kili who looked at him as a stranger?  Legolas dedicated all his time to reading every tome that referenced the rings of power and the line of Durin in his father’s not inconsiderable library.  When none of it yielded any useful answers, Legolas suddenly recalled that Haldir had promised the Lady of Light was his ally.  And she bore the ring Nenya.

Legolas waited for weeks for a reply to his missive enquiring after the power of the rings and the curse of the line of Durin, but the Lady of Light was silent.  Legolas began to despair and where previously his dreams had shown him nothing of Kili, they now showed him his own fear of Kili succumbing to the curse and hardening his heart to all but treasure.  He began to feel true despair for Kili’s future when he received a reply from Galadriel not in the form of a letter, but in a visit from Haldir.

The older Elf was kept occupied with Thranduil for a time, but eventually Legolas was able to secure his company and they walked along some of the more remote paths of Mirkwood.  Haldir stopped when they came to a small stream and turned to face Legolas with something like pity in his eyes.

“Legolas-”

Legolas could barely breath, “Tell me what she has said.”

“Calm yourself.”

“I need to know,” Legolas cried out. 

“I have much to tell you,” Haldir said, “And you need to calm yourself.”  His tone gentled as he took hold of the younger Elves shoulders.  “Legolas, do not let yourself panic like this.  You know what it will lead to.”

Legolas took a deep, slow breath and let his eyes close for a moment.  He focused on the quiet sound of the stream until the knot in his chest that was his fear for Kili loosened enough that he think clearly and breath easily.

“Good,” Haldir said approvingly and few minutes later.  “Very good.  As always, you far exceed my expectations.  Let us sit.”

They sat down in the grass by the stream and Haldir began to talk, “I have seen your Dwarf.  We did not meet, but I saw Thorin Oakenshield and his company and Glorfindel told me which one was Kili Durin.”

“What?”

Haldir grinned a little, “Surprisingly handsome.”

Legolas smiled, “Tell me how you happened to see him?”

“It is quite the tale,” Haldir admitted, “I escorted the Lady of Light to Rivendell to meet with Lord Elrond, Mithrandir and Lord Sarumon.  Though I was not privy to their meeting, I know they discussed an encounter between Radagast the Brown and a creature in Dol Guldor that they believe to be a Necromancer.”

Legolas exhaled sharply, “That cannot be.”

“The Lady of Light found the evidence particularly credible.  She gave her blessing to Mithrandir for the quest to retake Erebor.”

“My father does not agree,” Legolas said quietly.

“Yes, she shared your letter with me.  She was not aware of this curse and does not know enough about to offer a solution.”

Legolas stared at the grass, “So there is nothing that can be done.  They will die by dragon fire or succumb to the curse.  Kili will be lost to me either way.”

Haldir took his hand and dropped something in it.  “Radagast found this in Dol Gudor.  When the time comes, you will know what to do with it.”

Legolas opened his hand and stared at the thick silver ring.  Wide eyed, he stared at Haldir in shock, “Is this…?”

Haldir nodded, “It is.”

“The Lady of Light theorized that the curse was set because the Durin’s realized the purpose of the ring and stopped wearing it.  They instead kept it on a chain and wore it as a necklace, which limited the enemy’s ability to whisper poison in their ears and corrupt their hearts.  The curse may,” Haldir met his gaze, “It _may_ be broken if one of the Durin’s begins to wear it again.”

“That could condemn one of them.”

“It could,” Haldir agreed.   “That line has always been strong, but these kinds of rings always have a cost and they are not oft easy to bare.”

Legolas bought his legs to his chest and rested his chin on top of his knees.  “Can you stay for a while, Haldir?”

“I’ll stay for as long as you like,” he promised. 

Legolas felt some of his unhappiness ease with Haldir’s company.  And since Thranduil had no suspicion or hostility towards him, he did not care what they were about and did not make any attempt to keep track of them.  They retraced many of the paths they had explored when Haldir had come to Mirkwood to teach Legolas.

“I knew you would be my greatest accomplishment,” Haldir remarked one day as they walked, “I knew you would surpass me from your first lesson.”

Legolas shook his head, “I have no illusions that I have surpassed you, Haldir.  You have always gone easy on me.”

Haldir laughed, “You are-” The smile dropped from his face abruptly and he nearly gagged, one hand going to the hilt of his sword.  “What is that?”

Legolas stilled as well and it took him a moment, but as the creatures neared he too felt their darkness approaching.  “Spiders.”

Neither of them spoke, but Haldir dragged Legolas to the very edge of the path.  He dropped to one knee and raised his interlaced fingers.  Legolas placed one foot in Haldir’s grasp and tried not to feel anxious because they had not done this since he was much younger and probably a little lighter.  Haldir stood and flung Legolas upwards and he was able to grab one of the tree branches.  He settled himself and readied his bow just as the spiders appeared and charged at Haldir.

Between Haldir’s sword and Legolas’s arrow attack from higher ground, the giant spiders were easily defeated.  Legolas dropped from the tree as Haldir killed the last of them.  “They have never before come so close to our Mountains.”

“It is not a good sign to see these foul creatures so emboldened,” Haldir said distastefully.  “You did very well.”

“I remember everything you taught me,” Legolas smiled briefly because praise from his former teacher still pleased him.  “We should return home,” he said after a moment.  “I would be unwise to linger.  Death will likely attract more of them.”

Thranduil was not pleased to hear a report of spiders drawing closer to their cities.  He reinforced patrols and sent a scouting party to see what it would find out about their numbers.  Tauriel returned with truly distressing news about their prevalence in the woods and Thranduil organized as many of the Elves was were able to kill the spiders and destroy the myriad of webs they had created through Mirkwood.

Legolas and Haldir volunteered to help as well, though Thranduil was reluctant to let his only heir anywhere danger so instead they found themselves rechecking areas that already been cleared to ensure no spiders had returned or been missed.  It was hardly exciting, but Legolas did not really mind it.  They came upon a single spider web and stared at it distastefully. 

“This isn’t new,” Haldir said after a moment of consideration.  “I think they just missed this one.  I don’t sense any spiders nearby.”

Cleaning the web was tedious and slightly unappetizing work, but they managed it easily between the two of them.  Haldir hummed a little and after a moment Legolas realized it was to the tune of a song about the balrog killer, the Elvish version of the song Kili had sung him.

“Have you ever heard the Dwarves sing of that in Khuzdul?”

“I haven’t,” Haldir admitted, “But Glorfindel once told me he’d heard it.  He said it was beautiful.”

“It is,” Legolas confirmed.  “You’ve known Glorfindel a long time, haven’t you?”

“For my part, yes.  I’ve known him since long before you were born.  But that is not so long for him,” Haldir said.  “He still considers me to be quite young.”

“Is that why-” Legolas hesitated when Haldir tilted his head.  “What do you hear?  Spiders?”

“No,” he said slowly.  He wrapped his hand around Legolas’s wrist.  “I hear-  Quickly!”

Legolas easily kept pace with Haldir and after a few moments he was able to sense the approach of…something.  They stopped in the middle of the path just as he was able to make out the sound of voices and a large group of Dwarves rounded a bend in the path. They all of them stopped, most of them reaching for their weapons, but Legolas’s eyes landed on one particular Dwarf.  He took a step forward, but Haldir still had hold of his wrist and pulled him back.

Legolas was about to pull his hand away but he sensed the approach of other Elves from behind then and his heart leapt into his throat.  He knew what would happen if his father’s guard found this company of Dwarves in his kingdom.  That Kili might get caught up in that…

He exhaled sharply, “No.”

Kili Durin took a step forward, his brown eyes wide with surprise, but was prevented by his brother from moving away from the company.  Haldir’s grip on Legolas tightened briefly.

“I will take him.”

“Haldir-”

“We cannot conceal all of them and you will be useless to them if your Dwarf is captured and you are compromised by it.”

Haldir darted around both Fili Durin and Thorin Oakenshield’s attempt to stop him and grabbed Kili around the waist.

“No!” Kili shouted, but Haldir ignored him and before anyone could react he had disappeared into the forest and taken the young Dwarf with him.

Thorin moved to follow them, but Legolas regained his senses, “No!  Wait.”

Thorin hesitated, eyeing him warily, “Explain yourself.  Where has your companion taken my sister son?”

“You know I would never let any harm befall Kili.  Thranduil’s Guard approaches.”  Cries of dismay broke out among the company at his words.

Thorin sneered and visibly readied himself, “Let them come!”

“This is why Gandalf would not let me join you,” Legolas said in a rush.

Thorin startled, “You… you wanted to join us?”

“They are going to catch you,” Legolas continued.  “The entire wood is full of Elves trying to deal with the giant spiders.”

“I will not allow-”

“I cannot conceal all of you, but I’ll find you,” Legolas promised.  “I’ll keep Kili safe and I’ll find you.  Do not tell Thranduil your plans.”  With that final comment he followed Haldir into the woods, running as fast as he could to get as much distance from the Dwarves before they were caught by the other Elves.  He followed his senses to Haldir and Kili and came upon the pairing struggling in a small clearing.

“You will take me back to my kin, tree shagger!” Kili spat, his face twisting with anger as he flailed in Haldir’s grasp.

“Kili.”

Kili turned, aborting his attempt to punch Haldir in the stomach, all of the anger leaving his expression.  “Greenleaf.”

Legolas raised an eyebrow, “Tree shagger?”

Kili reddened a little, “I do not appreciate being kidnapped.”

“If you had any sense you would,” Haldir snapped.  “The rest of your kin are probably on their way to Thranduil’s dungeon.”

“No!” Kili cried.  “I should be with them!”

“Your presence will do nothing except strip Legolas of what little rationality he has left and leave him utterly unable to assist your kin,” Haldir snapped.

Legolas crossed his arms and stared down Haldir, “What little rationality I have left?”

“Do not act like seeing your father imprison your mate would not drive you into a rage,” Haldir said, his tone gentling.  “We need to be subtle about this, Legolas, if we are to have any hope of getting them out of Mirkwood.”

Legolas turned his attention to Kili, “He’s right.”

“Maybe,” Kili allowed, “But I still don’t like it.  I mean,” his face crumbled, “Seeing you… but I do not like to be separated from my kin.  That I should be free while they are not is dishonorable.”

“I know.”

Kili took a step closer, “But seeing you…”

Legolas closed the distance between them and pulled Kili into a tight embrace, lifting his feet from the ground.  Kili wound his hands into Legolas’s hair and kissed him until Haldir cleared his throat loudly.  Legolas regretfully released Kili, but could not tear his gaze away.

“Kili Durin, this is Haldir.  He is a good friend and was my instructor when I first learned to use a bow.”

Kili faced with Haldir with a little less anger but nowhere near the enthusiasm he had shown when meeting Glorfindel, “Well met, Haldir.”

Haldir smirked a little, “Well met, Kili Durin.  You are far more fiery than Glorfindel saw fit to describe.”

Interest seemed to be taking the place of his anger, “You know the balrog killer?”

“It was Haldir who introduced me to Glorfindel,” Legolas explained.

“He spoke well of you,” Haldir said.  He glanced at the sky thoughtfully, “We should head back.”

“What are we going to do?” Kili asked, his eyes still a little wide from Haldir’s comment.

Haldir smiled a little, “Legolas knows many secret ways in and out of the city.  I’ll go directly to Thranduil.  Hide him in your room and go about your business as usual.  He’ll summon you when he’s ready to receive the Dwarves.”

“Will they be okay?” Kili asked worriedly.

“I’ve never met your uncle, young Durin, and even I have heard tales of his disdain for Thranduil,” Haldir said.  “I doubt the conversation is going to go well.”

“My father won’t hurt them,” Legolas said.  “Like Haldir said before, he’ll probably imprison them.  Even if they don’t speak of the quest, he has his suspicions.  He does not want it to proceed.”

“But why not?” Kili wanted to know.

“That is a far longer conversation than we have time for,” Legolas said.  “Follow me.”  Legolas and Kili walked with Haldir back towards the path before leaving him for an unmarked trail.  It was slow going to make sure they avoided all the Elven guards, but Legolas had no difficulty sneaking Kili into the city without being seen.  It wasn’t an activity he indulged in much anymore, but as a child he had loved to find all the ways he could sneak in and out of the city without being seen by anyway.

“No one will come in here,” Legolas said quietly, his thumb tracing Kili’s jaw.  “My father will call for me soon.  I’ll come back as soon as I can and I’ll tell you everything.” 

Kili kissed him quickly, “Be careful, Greenleaf.”

Legolas forced his legs to carry him away from his room.  He had not gotten particularly far before he received the summons from his father and he made his way to the throne room.  Most of the company of Dwarves stood off to the side, surrounded by Elven guards led by Tauriel, but Thorin stood scowling directly before Thranduil’s throne.  Haldir stood to Thranduil’s right, his expression far less antagonistic then the King’s.

“Father,” Legolas spoke in Sindarin, his eyes lingering briefly on Thorin, “What is this?”

“I was right.  They come to wake the dragon.”

Legolas raised an eyebrow, “They have said such?”

Thranduil sneered, “Their words are lies.”

“Father…”

His expression softened marginally, “They’ll be remaining here until they admit the truth and renounce their quest.”

“But father-”

“By what right do you hold them?” Haldir spoke suddenly.  “What laws of Mirkwood have they broken?”

Thranduil turned his head slowly and his eyes narrowed at Haldir, “I wonder sometimes when I hear you speak, old friend, if it is your voice I am hearing or if every word you speak is parroted from the abomination.” 

Haldir flinched, but did not reply.

“Father,” Legolas said quietly, “Glorfindel is not an abomination.”

Thranduil ignored him and gestured for his guards to take the Dwarves away and lock them in the dungeons.  His glaze lingered on Thorin, “Separate him from the others.”

None of the Dwarves took the statement well, but it seemed that after being separated from his brother, the prospect of being separated from his uncle as well was too much for Fili Durin.  He thrashed out with a wild roar, surprising all of the Elves with his ferocity.  It took dozens of Elves to drag the Dwarves out.  Legolas did his best to follow the fight and no one seemed obviously wounded, but he caught up Tauriel as she followed the group to see the placed in their cells.

“If any of them are mistreated in anyway, you will answer to me.”

Tauriel stilled, surprise spreading across her features.  After a moment she inclined her head, “I will ensure that any injured are visited by healers and they are well fed.”

Legolas fell back, watching them take the Dwarves away, and remained where he was until Haldir joined him.  Though there was no hint of it on his face, Legolas knew he had been deeply affected by Thranduil’s words.  “Haldir, it isn’t true.”

“I wanted to provoke him,” he admitted, “I didn’t think he would react quite that strongly, but I wanted his attention off you.  It is far better if he is occupied with being suspicious of me than being concerned about you.”

Legolas took his hand, “Haldir, it isn’t true.  He gets like this sometimes, I don’t really know why, and you just have to let it go.  He doesn’t even really mean it.”

Haldir frowned deeply, “You don’t know why?  He’s never told you?”

“Told me what?  He’s been struck by these moods ever since I was a child,” he admitted.  “They never last.”

Haldir nodded slowly, “I see.”  He was quiet for a moment longer, “Do you return to your room?”

“I think I’ll sneak a visit to Thorin Oakenshield first,” Legolas said after a moment.  “I’ll see you in the morning?”

Haldir nodded once and they separated in the hallway.

It wasn’t so easy for Legolas to sneak into the dungeons.  It was one of the few places in Mirkwood that he’d never run off to explore, because their cells often contained creatures far more fearsome than questing Dwarves.  He found Thorin in a separate block from the others and the Dwarf stared at him for a moment before speaking.

“Thranduilion.”

Legolas swallowed thickly, “I don’t suppose I can convince you that I just happened to be here.”

Thorin shook his head, “Save me from the foolishness of the young.  The pair of you deserves to be knocked upside the head.  And Gandalf is no better.  Did you truly think I did not know who you were this entire time?”

“What?”

“Gandalf promised the greatest archer in all of Middle Earth and he brings an Elf.  Who else could you be, but Legolas Thranduilion!?”

“You knew I was Thranduilion and you permitted me to remain?  Why?”

“It was actually Fili who persuaded me, though I am not sure he would have spoken on your behalf if he knew your true name,” Thorin admitted, “even though we would not let you in our city, you sent a salve for Kili when he hurt his hands.  Fili said that you’d become…friends.  And Kili was so determined and when he thought you would leave he was dejected.”  Thorin sighed a little, “I care more about the happiness of my sister sons than my anger with your father.  And you are not he, as I learned while you were with us.”

“Oh.”

“And it became apparent to me that the pair of you utter idiots were absolutely obsessed with each other.”

“What?” Legolas demanded.

Thorin crossed his arms, “I’m sorry, but did you think you were being subtle?  You were so wrapped up in the other that it was though you orbited each other.”

“Well, actually,” Legolas began.

“Do not concern yourself with it,” Thorin interrupted.  “I do not disapprove of it.”

“You don’t?”

“His happiness is more important than my pride,” Thorin admitted, “Though I will not pretend that my sister did not help me come to this conclusion.  There may have been a fair bit of shouting involved.  And perhaps some throwing of dishes.  Not important.  ”

“I cannot… I never imagined…”

“It won’t be easy,” Thorin said, “but at least you know that you have one less obstacle than you thought.”

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words. “I… Thank you.”

Thorin inclined his head.

“You will be well treated while you are here,” Legolas began after a moment.  “I will do my best to ensure that your stay is as short as possible.”

“Do you think you can persuade Thranduil to release us?”

Legolas shook his head, “No.  Not unless you are willing to renounce your quest.”

“Never!” Thorin growled.

“I thought not,” Legolas agreed.  “Therefore I am going to help you escape.”

“And Kili?”

“I’ve hid him somewhere safe,” Legolas said, “I would have been no help to you if I thought Kili at risk.  Elves can become…volatile…when concerned for their mates.”

“I trust you to keep him safe,” Thorin said after a moment.  “And I know you’ll do your best to help us.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story. I promise!

**Part Two**

“It’s only me, Kili,” Legolas called. “What are you doing down there?”

 

“Hiding.”

 

Kili scooted out from under the bed, brushing a thin layer of dust off his clothes. He was dressed only in his breeches and a loose white undershirt, his hair undone except for his normal braids. He looked almost exactly as he had when they had been together in the Blue Mountains. Kili met his gaze and closed most of the distance between them.

 

“I’ve seen your Uncle.”

 

“And?” Kili asked anxiously.

 

“He is well,” Legolas assured him. “You don’t need to hide. No one is going to come in here.”

 

“No one?” Kili said doubtfully.

 

Legolas cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb along his jaw. “No one. I’ve been something of a recluse since my last adventure with Mithrandir. Everyone is well used my need for private space.”

 

Kili wound his hands into the tunic Legolas wore, “But you’ve been well?”

 

Legolas nodded slowly, “Well enough. And you?”

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

Legolas tilted his a little because he could hear the lie in his voice and see it clearly on his face. “Kili?”

 

Kili shook his head, “Six years, Greenleaf. Six years and I thought about you every day. At times I thought I would go mad from it. It was like someone punched me in the throat and could barely catch my breath. Did you… were you…”

 

“Did I what?”

 

Kili’s grip tightened, “Do you still think of me as you once did?”

 

“Kili,” Legolas choked on the words, “Do you…”

 

“My feelings for you are unchanged,” he whispered. “Can you tell me the same?”

 

“My feelings for you will never change,” Legolas replied. “I should have…. Kili, I thought you knew. Elfkind love only once.”

 

Kili’s mouth opened in surprise.

 

“I thought you knew,” Legolas repeated, “I never meant to leave you with any doubt of my feelings. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Kili echoed, still wide eyed. “Dwarves, we have… we call them Ones. We don’t always find them, but I knew when I first met you. There was something in your voice when you invited me to join your campfire and then when I saw your face…your eyes… I just knew.”

 

At some point while Kili was speaking, Legolas lost his ability to focus on the conversation. He managed to catch more or less what Kili was trying to say, but the reality of the Dwarf standing before him was like a slap across the face. Kili was standing directly in front of him, practically touching him, and Legolas was dizzy and overwhelmed.

 

Kili wrapped his hands around his elbows, concern spreading across his features, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m not… I feel…” His knees wobbled, but Kili held him up easily.

 

“You feel what?”

 

“In my heart, I had begun to accept that I would never see you again,” Legolas admitted. “There was no hint of you in my dreams, and I lost hope.”

 

“Greenleaf…” Kili whispered.

 

“In such circumstances, Elves have two options.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“To- to sever the bond,” Legolas shuddered as he spoke the words, “And to deaden our hearts, but live on.”

 

“And the other?”

 

“For those of us unlucky enough to be… to be rejected, but unable or unwilling to sever,” Legolas whispered, “We fade. We waste and we fade away until there is nothing left.”

 

“But you did not sever the bond and I did not reject you,” Kili replied.

 

“Yet I still thought I would never see you again and that has…. There are consequences.”

 

Kili pressed his lips tightly together, “Are you fading?”

 

“No,” Legolas replied, “I have decades still before I would fade from separation. But six years, Kili,” he replied, “Six years and I felt your absence like an open wound.”

 

“Greenleaf…”

 

“No,” Legolas said, “I only tell you this so you understand that seeing you again…having you here. It’s overwhelming because we were parted for so long. It’s like… It’s like an endorphin rush. I feel a little out of control.”

 

Kili intertwined their hands and pressed himself firmly against Legolas, “Then be out of control.”

 

Legolas kissed him, briefly managing something gentle, before lifting Kili and turning to deposit him on the bed without breaking the kiss. He paused only to divest the Dwarf of the assorted knives still hidden on his body before he got them both out of their clothing like it was some kind of race. Kili used his weight to shift them, pinning Legolas to the bed as he buried his hands in his hair and kissed him until they were both breathless.

 

Legolas woke in the morning before Kili after a sleep than was dreamless and restful. He felt better than he had in ages, calm centered and happy. Shifting, he pressed a lingering kiss to Kili’s cheek and smiled to himself when it failed to disturb his sleep. Kili made a noise and shifted, burrowing closer to Legolas and disappearing almost entirely beneath the blankets. Kili did not wake during the time Legolas slipped out of the room, but the scent of fresh rolls and fruit for breakfast caught his attention and his eyes opened when Legolas returned.

 

“That breakfast?”

 

Kili sat up when Legolas nodded, happily accepting the fruit and roll the elf offered. He kissed Legolas on the cheek, his eyes bright, and hunted for his trousers. Legolas watched him with a sedate smile, allowing himself one further moment to think of nothing beyond Kili. His expression sobered when Kili finished putting his trousers.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“We do,” Kili agreed.

 

“Right. I have an idea about how to free your kin, but it’s not without its risks.”

 

Kili frowned, “Right. Of course.”

 

Legolas tilted his head, “Did you have another topic of discussion that we need to address.”

 

“Yes,” Kili said bluntly, “I want you to come with us when we escape.”

 

“Go with you to Erebor?” Legolas asked in surprise. He hesitated briefly, before shaking his head. “Mithrandir was very clear that I needed to stay here. He said you would need an ally to pass through Mirkwood and that I would be unable to conceal my identify from your kin on such a quest.”

 

“Well, you’re going to help us pass through Mirkwood. You might as well join us at that point.” He sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed, “Though we’re going to need to think of a gentle way to break it to my Uncle.”

 

“I spoke to your Uncle yesterday.”

 

“So you said.”

 

Legolas was quiet for a moment, “He knew my name.”

 

“You told him your name?” Kili demanded.

 

“I didn’t tell him,” Legolas corrected. “He knew. He always knew who I was.”

 

Kili was stunned into silence briefly, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock, “Holy hell. Was he upset?”

           

“He was mostly upset that we thought him unaware,” Legolas admitted. “He said he did not disapprove. He said that your happiness was important to him and that he would not stand in the way.”

           

Kili inhaled sharply. Standing, he turned to face Legolas and dropped to his knees. He yanked one of the metal beads from his hair with such force that it had to hurt, but his wide eyed expression never changed as he offered the bead to Legolas. Legolas stared at Kili for a long moment, unsure what exactly he was doing, but he gingerly accepted the bead. Kili exhaled the breath he’d held since kneeling and closed Legolas’ fist around the metal bead, turn his hand to press a kiss against his wrist.

           

“Kili…”

           

“We give a token,” he whispered hoarsely, “We give a token as a promise. You left days before I completed this and I wore because I had nothing of you except the bow you made me.”

           

“Elves do not give such tokens,” Legolas admitted, “But I am honored to accept it from you.”

           

“Will you wear it?” Kili asked quietly.

           

“I would only…”

           

“Only what?”

           

“I daresay my father will known the significance of such a bead.”

           

Kili smiled, “I’ll tuck it up into a braid. No one will be able to see it.”

           

“Then I will wear it,” he promised.

           

Kili stood so abruptly he nearly collided with Legolas. He maneuvered Legolas into the nearest chair and chose a small chunk of hair that could easily be concealed and braided it slowly. He whispered in Khuzdul as he worked, but before he was finished he switched back into Westron. “I promise to be faithful and truthful. I promise to cherish, comfort and love you. I promise myself to you, my One, for all of time.” Kili settled the bead in his hair, braiding the rest that remained loose to hide the ornament and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

           

“Kili…”

           

Kili sat on the edge of the bed and took Legolas’ hand, “It isn’t officially done like that, but I wanted to say the words.”

           

“So by the traditions of your people we are….”

           

“Pledged,” Kili filled in.

           

“Betrothed?”

           

“It is comparable, I suppose.” He laughed suddenly, “Did you think I’d gone and married you, just like that?”

           

Legolas returned his smile, “I did wonder. Elves don’t have betrothals. Many of us don’t even have weddings. We love only once and the promises we trade are done in private.”

           

“So Elves don’t marry?”

           

“Unions are blessed after a pair cements the bond between them.”

           

“And is our bond cemented?” Kili asked.

           

“Nearly,” Legolas admitted. “I’m barely able to prevent it.”

           

“Why must you?” Kili inquired. “Let it cement. When we defeat the Dragon and retake Erebor…” he paused briefly. “We’ll find a way.”

           

“Everyone would know. If the bond settled between us, there would be no hiding this from my people.”

 

“And for now at least, none of them can know,” Kili replied. “So, will you come with us?”

 

Though he was sorely tempted, Legolas still hesitated. “I do not think I will be able to depart with you.”

 

“But-”

 

“I cannot give my father any cause to believe I’ve been kidnapped.”

 

Kili nodded slowly.

 

“But once you are gone… it’s possible I may be able to catch up to you.” Legolas paused briefly and took a step closer, “I’ll do my best to catch up.”

 

Kili smiled and Legolas leaned down to kiss him, but a knock at the door cut off them motion. Kili shifted to hide behind the door as Legolas opened it. At first he saw no one, but when he looked down there was a creature far too small to be a Dwarf, let alone an elf.

 

“Erm. Are you by any chance Greenleaf?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Legolas caught sight of Kili waving his arms enthusiastically. Tugging the newcomer in, Legolas pushed the door shut, but kept his body in front of Kili.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Kili tugged sharply on Legolas’ arm, “I know him. He’s a friend. He’s part of the quest.”

 

“Surely he is no Dwarf.”

 

“I’m a Hobbit, thank you very much,” he interrupted. “Bilbo Baggins,” he introduced himself with a short bow.

 

“Bilbo Baggins?" Legolas repeated.  "Your name is known to me."

 

Bilbo nodded, "Yes.  You were with Stridor.  Greenleaf, I believe he called you."

 

"Yes.  My given name is Legolas."

 

Bilbo frowned a little, but Kili nodded quickly, “Bilbo, how did you get out of the dungeons?”

 

“I was never in them,” Bilbo corrected. “But I found Thorin and he told me you were hiding with your Elven paramour and I should find you. I thought perhaps the paramour part was a joke, but apparently not….”

 

Kili reddened a little at Bilbo’s expression and hastily threw his shirt on.

 

“I cannot imagine how such a thing came out,” he said slowly, but with a smile slowly spreading across his features, “But I’m impressed by your daring if only because it must have given Thorin fits at some point no matter how calm he is about it now and I have to admit I find that an amusing thought.”

 

“Whatever angst he had over the situation he kept well from my view,” Kili admitted. “Though I do recall several unusually angry disagreements between Throin and my mother during the time you were with us,” he looked to Greenleaf.

 

“You stayed with the Dwarves for a time?” Bilbo asked in surprise.

 

“Greenleaf taught me use of a bow,” Kili admitted. “That is how we met.”

 

“And how exactly did a Hobbit come to be part of the quest to reclaim Erebor?” Legolas asked.

 

“Same way a Dwarf came to have an Elven instructor,” Kili replied. “Gandalf. Bilbo is our burglar. He’s going to help us get past the dragon.”

 

Legolas stared down at the Hobbit for a moment, “I suppose the tallfolk don’t think much of your ability to get past a dragon.”

 

“Tallfolk don’t think much of halfling ability to do anything beyond garden, I suppose,” Bilbo admitted. “We are half of what a proper creature ought to be before we are anything else.”

 

“But there is more to you than meets the eye, I think.”

 

“I’ve spent an entire day wandering about your kingdom and not a single Elf has seen me,” Bilbo commented.

 

“Fili and I think that Hobbits can become invisible,” Kili confided.

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “So. What are we going to do about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr
> 
> http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/


End file.
